Question: $\vec u = (-7,-2)$ $\vec w = (-8,7)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Solution: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-8,7) - (-7,-2) \\\\ &= (-8-(-7),7-(-2)) \\\\ &= (-1,9) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-1,9) $